Monopoly
by Edan R
Summary: Bonnie and Chica playing Monopoly. Chica thought it would be a good idea, but Bonnie's debt makes her feel otherwise. Short request written for /vg/. A little bit of Bonnie/Chica, some strong language.


"Six," Bonnie said, reading the dice she had rolled.

Bonnie and Chica were sitting in the west hallway corner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, playing a game of Monopoly together. Doing was Chica's idea; she had found the game when she was sneaking around in Freddy's office while he was out; something which she did frequently. Though she thought a board game would be a nice break from the monotony of their usual nights, Bonnie was not in a position to agree. She had only four hundred dollars, while Chica had nearly three thousand on hand. All Bonnie had to her name were a few houses, messily strewn about the board. Chica held next to no territory, but she had all that she needed; a hotel on Boardwalk. Through a combination of shrewd play and immense luck with Community Chest and Chance spaces, she had amassed her fortune while Bonnie had repeatedly been left in the dust; she had gone to jail several times, lost her chance at monopolizing the utilities, frequently found herself paying the luxury tax, and was even sent to Boardwalk earlier. Her initially optimistic mood had been soured by these events, but now was her chance. Literally; she had landed on a Chance space. Picking the card up from the pile, Bonnie prayed for an advance to Go.

"Your luck finally turn around?" Chica taunted.

"We'll see," Bonnie said. Her voice carried an air of confidence. With all of the bad draws she had gotten before, she was due for something good.

Her stomach sank when she saw the card.

"T-t-take a w-walk on the B-B-Boardwalk..." she stuttered in disbelief.

Chica laughed. "Oh, Bonnie, I'm so sorry!" she said between her fits of delighted cackling.

Bonnie could only stare in silence at the card before her. Her mind had broken, incapable of comprehending what had just occurred. Madness consumed her, drowning out all sound but Chica's maniacal laughter. That sound was all her senses could perceive. That horrid, horrid sound. Involuntarily, Bonnie placed her lower lip beneath her front teeth and began to exude air. All of this was beyond and conscious thought. It was as uncontrollable and natural of a reaction as struggling under suffocation.

"FUCK!" Bonnie screamed.

Suddenly, Chica went silent. She stared Bonnie in the face in shock for a moment. Then she erupted into even harder laughter.

"Jesus, Bonnie," she howled, struggling to catch her breath, "I think that's a first for you!"

"There's no way!" Bonnie yelled, standing up. "You were cheating!"

"I'm just luckier than you, bonbon," Chica assured. "My hands are clean."

"No. No way that was legit," Bonnie huffed. She turned to the ceiling corner, where the security camera was located. "Hey Mike!" she shouted. "Mike!"

After a moment, a grainy voice emerged from the camera. "W-What?"

"You've been watching this whole time, right?" Bonnie questioned.

"You talking to me?" Mike answered, amazed by the behavior of his would-be-murderers

"Call Chica out for on her cheating," she commanded.

Chica's laugter stopped. "Come on, bonbon, I-"

"No!" Bonnie interrupted. "Mike knows you've been cheating!" she turned back to the camera. "Tell her, Mike!"

"Fuck you!" the exasperated voice said before the audio feed cut off.

Bonnie turned away from the camera and back to Chica, a look of scorn upon her face.

"Just pay up," Chica said, a grin plastered on her face.

Bonnie responded by tearing her Chance card in half. She then kicked the Monopoly board, disheveling every piece and card. Crossing her arms, she stormed out of the hall corner in a huff.

"Bonnie, come on," Chica whined.

Bonnie continued to walk.

"I was just messing around!"

Still no response.

"Bonnie!"

Bonnie was at the end of the hallway. She was just about to exit into the dining area when Chica ran up behind her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie," she whispered. "How about I make it up to you. Meet me in the supply closet in five minutes?"

Bonnie grumbled incomprehensibly.

"Come on, you know you want to," Chica cooed. "And maybe afterward we can go downtown and take a walk on the bo-"

Bonnie turned and placed a hand on Chica's mouth.

"Fine," she muttered. "See you in five minutes."

"That's a good girl," Chica teased, patting Bonnie on the head before ceasing the hug.

Bonnie stepped out of the hallway and into the darkness ahead. As soon as she was out of sight, Chica breathed a sigh of relief. She walked over to the remains of their game, strewn about the floor, and collected the Chance cards. As she did so, she made sure she hid the extra Take A Walk On The Boardwalk cards that she had put in there away for safekeeping.


End file.
